


Sleepless Nights

by Chocolateflower



Series: Aged-Up Adrienette [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidents, Baby, Crying, Don´t Worry, Emotions, Emptyness, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Friendship, Healing, Home, Hospital, Loneliness, Love, Motherhood, Nightmares, No description of violence and blood, No powers in this story, Nurses, One-Shot, Parenthood, Real Life, Relief, Storm - Freeform, Thunder - Freeform, Worries, aged-up, best-friends, car crash, fears, happy end, lightening, no one dies, sleeping, strong relationship, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolateflower/pseuds/Chocolateflower
Summary: [One-Shot] Aged-UpMarinette´s worries and nightmares and keeping her from sleeping and there is only once place, where she has no trouble for falling asleep.All rights belong to Thomas Astruc and his team!





	Sleepless Nights

She woke up suddenly to the sound of thunder hammering outside in the sky. She sat up in her large comfy, but empty bed. After coming over her shock, she laid back down again, feeling the warmth her body has created during the first half of the night. Her arm stretched over to the pillow on the other side of the bed. Goose-bumps rose on her skin as she felt the untouched, ice cold pillow, she quickly withdrew her arm, drawing in back under the covers. She sighed deeply, the ache growing in her heart. She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall back asleep again with the storm still raging outside. As she was in the transition from awake to sleeping, a sudden cry resonated through the whole apartment. Her eyes shot open and she was blinded at the same time by a thunderbolt. She slowly rose and got on her feet, shivering as her warm feet met the cold floor tiles. She slowly walked down the hallway. The more she approached the room, the more the cries intensified. She slowly opened the door, not wanting the scare the person inside. She patted over to the small white crib in the middle of the colourful room.

She extended her hand towards the small child laying in the crib, rubbing up and down his belly, cooing softly, trying to ease him.

"Shhh… it´s okay, I´m here, I´m here…" Seeing that the baby was still crying his heart out, she picked him up softly, careful not to jostle him too much and cradled him to her chest, inhaling the soft sent of his head.

"Mummy, is here little guy, I´m not leaving you." She continued cooing to the baby, hoping to stop his cries. After a couple of minutes, walking around the room, the baby calmed down and his cries turned into small sniffles. She held her baby tighter to her chest, hoping it could fill some of the void she felt in her heart. The baby was slowly falling asleep again in her embrace, but she didn´t have to heart to put him back in his crib, she walked slowly towards her own bedroom slowly with her child in her arms. She rested on the bed, with her back propped up against her mountain of pillows. She shifted into a comfortable position, the baby not even stirring awake by this. He was just like her: he was able to sleep like a rock. She didn´t feel the need to sleep anymore even if it was in the middle of the night. She caressed the baby´s blond strands, marvelling soft it was, smiling to herself. She tried to only think about her son and not all her other worries. She hadn´t be able to take much time for him with all the worrying she had done during the past week. Even if she didn´t feel like sleeping, her body surely needed it. That´s how she fell asleep, not letting once go of her precious son.

* * *

The next day, she was awoken by her son stirring next to her on the bed. Taking the awake baby in her hands, she walked into the kitchen, and saw her best-friend preparing them breakfast.

"You two looked so cute, so I thought I would let you sleep a bit more. You need the sleep, Mari." She added as her friend´s expression dropped.

"Thanks for coming over to make us break-fast." Marinette smiled thankful for the great friend she had.

"You don´t need to thank me, you would do the same for me." Alya smiled, caressing the baby´s head.

They ate in silence, Marinette managing to breast-feed her child, while eating herself some breakfast, she really didn´t have much appetite, but forced herself to swallow down some if it. Alya looked at her with concern, but didn´t comment.

"Well, you´re going to visit him today?" Marinette nodded, trying to distract herself with her baby in her arms. Alya nodded, not adding anything to this touchy subject.

Alya soon left for work. Marinette slowly dressed herself and his baby boy. She tucked him in a baby carrier and hanged him on her chest, so his face was hidden away from view. She tried to cover up the dark bags under her eyes, failing miserably. Not even bothering to do her hair, she let it flow freely, earning herself a small giggle from the child strapped to her as a strand brushed his cheek.

Grabbing her bag she made her way out of the apartment towards the next metro station. She got out a few stations later, and walked to an imposing building. Once she crossed the doors, a constant buzzing could be heard inside the whole building. People were running, some other talking and other waiting. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the elevators. Once in the elevator, she checked on her baby, realising he had already fallen back asleep. She twirled a blond lock, before leaving the elevator. She made her way to the front desk. The nurses welcomed her with a warm smile and tried to take a peek at her baby, but he was hiding his face in her chest.

She walked down the hall, disinfecting her hands right before the last door and softly knocked on the door. After a few seconds she opened the door slowly. Sunlight streamed through the curtains and illuminated the white, sterile room. She walked up to the chair next to the single bed in the room and sat down. Her hand carefully squeezed the hand of the patient laying in the bed, who was still sleeping, despite the light streaming in the room. The hand squeezed back and her eyes met sleepy, but still piercing green eyes.

"Hey Chaton." She leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"My Lady! You didn´t have to come this early." He blinked multiple times, trying to adjust to the light in the room, shifting in his stiff bed, but groaning in pain. Marinette´s expression showed her concern, as she gently forced him to lie back down.

"You can sleep, I´ll stay here." He looked at her, analysing her face.

"You need to sleep as well you know." She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, willing the tears away. She simply nodded.

"How is my little buddy doing?" Marinette unstrapped their baby from her chest and handed him over to her husband.

"He´s okay, but he is missing you like crazy at home." A few tears escaped her and trailed down her round cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey! Mari, I´m here. I´m here and I´m alright!" He took her hand and placed it on his chest, right above his heart. She felt the warmth and the soft beats of his heart and unconsciously her fingers slightly pressed into his chest.

"I´m never going to leave you, Mari. I´m right here." His thumb brushed away the tears that didn´t seemed to stop flowing. She took in deep breaths and tried to calm her raging heart and clear her mind from the negative thoughts in her head.

She couldn´t forget the moment one single phone call changed her perfect-picture life. Her brain had decided to make her relive the moment each time she fell asleep. She never wanted to be called from a hospital ever again and being told her husband had been in a car crash. Adrien beckoned her to join him on the bed. After taking of her shoes, he climbed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, mindful not to press on any of his injuries and kick him in his broken leg. His hands traced soothing patterns on her back and kissed her dark hair, while their son lied on his chest, lulled by the breathing of his father. Soon the parents fell asleep as well, their presences comforting one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Told you there would be a happy ending!  
> So a mini One-Shot I wrote tonight. (It was either this or working on some other boring stuff ^^")  
> I hope you liked it and that I will get to read some reactions from your side :) So feel free to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> For those who are reading my other stories, I´m truly sorry, but there still isn´t going to be any update for some time :( I really would like to update, but I really have to focus on other stuff sadly.
> 
> Eat chocolate!


End file.
